Hogwarts? No, Jumanji
by kronos army
Summary: Harry was twelve when he first saw that game, Jumanji. Now, ten years later, he's back. Voldemort has taken over Britain, and Hogwarts is threatened. Can Harry save the Wizarding World? Will he want too? Or will he fall victim to Jumanji? HP/LOTR Cross-over with some elements of Jumanji
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry was lost. He'd wandered down this corridor on the seventh floor, the Basilisk had been killed a few days before and it was nearly time to go back to the Dursley's.

"I need somewhere I can spend some time alone." He thought to himself, pacing down this corridor. Suddenly, a door appeared in the wall in front of him. Trembling slightly, fearful of large doors after his last encounter with Lord Voldemort, Harry opened the door and stepped inside. He saw a table, some ten feet away from him, walking over to it; he saw a case on the table, with the words Jumanji written on it. He opened it and looked at a piece of paper he saw next to it, it was a board game! Excitedly, he picked up the dice and rolled it, suddenly there was a flash of light, a vortex appeared in front of him, and Harry screamed. With another flash of light, there was silence. The game closed, and Harry was gone. Little did anyone know, that was the last of what would be seen of Mr Potter for quite some time…


	2. Important to read, or confusion follows

AN: MUST READ

This isn't a chapter, that will be up within the next 2 days though :D

This is set in Jumanji for the next few chapters, however it has a twist.

Alan Parrish was actually a wizard and the events of the Jumanji film never happened, he went back into the game after he escaped, and learned to use his magic there, under the name of Gandalf

What the wizards call Jumanji is actually a portal to Middle-Earth

Time in Middle-Earth passes 7 times faster than in the Hogwarts universe. Whereas Gandalf is 900, he attended Hogwarts around 15 years before Dumbledore, who is only 115. I am setting it as Frodo takes a few months to destroy the ring in LOTR, then he leaves on the boat 10 years later, giving Harry 70 years in Middle-Earth, he will age to look around 20 when he returns to Earth, 10 years after he left.

The boat to the other plain that they all go on at the end of LOTR, actually takes them all to Hogwarts' universe


	3. An Unexpected Journey

Hogwarts? No, Jumanji

Harry awoke on a plain of grass, rocks littering the ground as far as the eye could see. Where was he? He looked around and heard shouts; a dwarf was riding a sled, with what seemed to be rabbits pulling him along. There were some ugly trolls riding the back of what appeared to be a daylight version of werewolves as they chased after him. He looked in the other direction as the sled turned away from hi and saw a group of dwarves, what appeared to be Dumbledore, and a smaller man running as well. Deciding that Dumbledore would know where they were, he chased after them.

Harry watched as the trolls suddenly turned, rushing towards where the large group was heading, deciding he had to help, Dumbledore could be hurt if he didn't see them, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

The leader of the trolls was thrown backwards with a snarl, his werewolf barrelling off in Harry's direction. Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry, Harry looked back at him and realised, this wasn't Dumbledore. Beginning a chant, the stranger threw the wolf away from Harry and started blasting the others back. Yelling about 'wargs' and 'orcs' whatever they were. Harry looked as the stranger came towards him, the dwarves quickly following, Harry saw darkness start to shroud his vision and he knew no more.

Harry dreamed that he was in a majestic city, waterfalls flowing from the cliffs and the sound of happy signing punctuating the air. He dreamed of a graceful man with long black hair, speaking to the wizard from earlier, calling himself Elrond and the wizard Gandalf. He then took Gandalf to meet another wizard, named Sarouman. This other wizard was angry with Gandalf for some reason, as a beautiful woman watched the dispute with interest. Suddenly, Harry awoke to the sight of the small man who was with Gandalf and the dwarves earlier, a man with a large belly, a slightly frightened expression and large, hairy feet.

"Pleasure to meet you, whomever you are." The small man said to Harry, he was about Harry's height, but he looked much older than Harry was. "I am called Bilbo Baggins. Who are you?"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Baggins. My name is Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry. How did you get out there all on your own?"

"I don't know, I was in Hogwarts playing a game. Then I was sucked in and ended up here." Harry said, if this guy knew a wizard, he obviously knew Hogwarts, maybe even the way back.

"Hogwarts? Never heard of it, where is that?"

"You've never heard of it? The best wizard school there is? Surely your wizard friend would have told you?"

"I don't know much about Gandalf myself, I'm afraid. Maybe he knows this Hogwarts? Where is it anyway?"

"Scotland." Harry said, confident the man most know where Scotland was at least.

"What land? This is Middle-Earth, no Scotland near here I'm afraid." Bilbo said, looking at Harry with concern "As far as I know, there is nowhere named Scotland. Are you ok?"

"You've never heard of it? And what is Middle-Earth? I've never heard of that!" Harry said, looking at Bilbo with suspicion and shock, noticing Bilbo was fixing him with the same expressions.

"Come on Harry. Let's ask Gandalf. Maybe he can help us figure out where you're from and how to get you home." Bilbo said, looking at Harry is surprise.

They climbed the halls of Rivendell, looking out and the elves all having fun as they partied the night away. They saw what looked like Thorin and Gandalf walking up a set of stone stairs with Elrond, so they followed them, listening in on Thorin and Gandalf's conversation.

"I don't trust the boy, Gandalf. And your young hobbit doesn't seem the type. I reckon he'll cry at the sight of Smaug."

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Besides, something about the boy inspires me, perhaps we've met before? If so, I don't recollect it."

"I still don't trust him." Thorin muttered, seeing that Gandalf had wandered into his own thoughts and wouldn't be disturbed easily.

They ascended the stairs, Elrond just ahead, as they walked to the table under the waterfall, they laid the map out as Harry and Bilbo got to the top of the stairs and waited, not making a sound, just watching this. Elrond spoke and Thorin seemed stubborn, yet eventually divulged why they had the map. Gandalf moved a little and his posture changed to someone who knew a mischievous secret.

"He knows we're here." Harry mouthed to Bilbo, who nodded, as they turned to head down the stairs.

"Where are you going, boys?" Elrond said, noticing the two of them as well.

"Out for a spot of air I assume?" Gandalf said, fixing them with the same kind of twinkle that made Harry's heart ache, if only Dumbledore were here.

"We're looking for you, Gandalf." Bilbo piped up "Have you heard of a place named Scotland? Harry claims to be from there."

As Bilbo spoke, Harry and Elrond noticed he had gone deathly pale.

"What is it Gandalf?" Elrond asked, looking at his old friend in concern.

Gandalf just stared at Harry for an age, and then in a hoarse whisper he asked "Jumanji?"

"What about it?" Harry asked, alarmed that Gandalf knew the name of the game he had played.

"I played it myself once, it's how I got here. I apologise that I have lied all this time to you Elrond, but I am actually from Scotland, as Harry here says he's from. I played this game and ended up in this world, my actual name is Alan Parrish."

"Alan Parrish, where did you find the game?" Harry asked, Elrond just stared at Gandalf as if he had grown a new head, Bilbo and Thorin just looked at one another, then at the map that Thorin had brought, neither knew quite what to say.

"I got it where you did of course, Hogwarts!" Gandalf roared in anger, having to say that dreaded name once again.

"What is this Hogwarts?" Elrond said.

"A school for witchcraft and wizardry." Gandalf said. "Young Harry here is a wizard, like me."

"Do you know how I can get back?" Harry asked, excitement overtaking him. Here was someone who came from the same place as him, if he could help him get back, it didn't matter that he hadn't done it himself.

"I got back when another played the game, they summoned me, yet also summoned a Ringwraith. I helped them destroy it, and realising my time there was over, I returned here. Time moves quicker here, I am over 900 years old, yet I have only been gone in your world for about 125 years."

"So, I'm stuck here until someone else plays then? What's a ringwraith? And who played the game last time?" Harry asked, noticing Elrond and Thorin's grimaces at the mention of Ringwraiths. Bilbo just looked as confused as Harry did.

"Yes, until I find a way back for you, but that could take years, you've been here a day I take it? That's about a week in Hogwarts. A Ringwraith is the foulest creature you will ever meet, I pray you never have to meet one, however. And the one who summoned me was a young boy named Albus Dumbledore; it had only been 15 years there, so it wasn't as if I was too surprised with how the place looked."

"Wait, did you say Dumbledore?! He's the greatest wizard ever! He's headmaster of Hogwarts in my time, I first though you were him, when I saw you on the plains."

"Did you now?" Gandalf asked, chuckling slightly "Well, I suppose he's come a long way from the first year who was terrified when he first saw me, he thought I was Headmaster Black, coming to punish him."

Thorin cleared his throat at this, and as everyone turned to look at him, he gestured towards the map on the table.

"Can you read this then, Elrond?"

"I can Thorin, it speaks of a side entrance to the Mountain, you must go there on Durin's day, which is in about three months' time."

"Is that it?" Bilbo asked, hopeful the adventure would end soon.

"Is that it?!" Thorin cried "It could take us three months just to get there, depending on the route we take, I suggest going South of the woods and heading North towards the Mountain from there, longer but safer. Then we'd have to be in the right place at the right time to access the mountain door."

"Don't be a fool Oakenshield." Gandalf said "If you go through the dark woods, and stick on the path, you'll get there in half the time it would take to get across from the South. Besides, going south would cross through the Necromancer's lands, and you won't get out of there alive."

"We should take our chances, I've heard stories of people going mad in the darkness of that forest, it stretches for eternity as well, much quicker South."

"Please, Thorin, I want you to get to your treasure. Heed Gandalf's advice, he knows what to do." Elrond interjected, fixing Thorin with a pointed glance. Thorin looked disgruntled but nodded his head in understanding.

The next day saw them all heading off towards the Misty Mountains in the distance, and the promise of bad weather and rock giants. During the storm they all fled into a cave and settled down for the night. Harry dozed off, seeing Bilbo start to sneak off, Harry wondered where he was going, and Bilbo seemed like a nice Hobbit, whatever one of those is meant to be. He awoke to the sounds of dwarves rustling, Bilbo's sword was glowing blue.

"Orcs." He mouthed to Harry, who nodded and took out his wand.

He didn't know many spells, but he could keep one busy for a little while he hoped. It seemed magic was stronger here than at Hogwarts, if that was even possible, and he practised his expelliarmus technique when they all trooped into the back of the cave. Looking back, Harry had to wonder how it came to this. Bilbo and Harry had escaped from the Goblins when the rest had been captured, they weren't the mean small creatures that Harry remembered, they were slightly taller, and with a particular desire for dwarfish flesh from the looks of things. Harry had seen Bilbo sneak off and had followed him, not noticing that the Goblins hadn't noticed where they had gone. He saw Bilbo fall down a hole after been attacked by a Goblin, he saw the Goblin fall too and he jumped in afterwards, hoping to save his new friend. Nothing could have prepared him for what was down there.

"What are you?" Harry asked, seeing a pitiful creature up ahead, crawling and skulking around Bilbo, who looked absolutely terrified and didn't seem to notice Harry.

"Gollum, precious." The creature snarled.


	4. The Precious

Hogwarts? No, Jumanji

"What's a Gollum?" Harry asked, noticing the creature creep towards him.

He fingered his wand and prepared to fire at the advancing beast, when he saw Bilbo pull something out of his pocket and put it on his finger. With a gesture at Harry to be silent, he disappeared. Harry was stunned. He didn't know hobbits could vanish at will! Gollum saw his shock and chose his moment, lunging at Harry, teeth bared and arms outstretched. Harry was only vaguely aware of Gollum's attack and reacted at the last second, swivelling sideways, his wand clattered to the floor and rolled towards the lake as Harry and Gollum fell to the ground, fighting with punches, and screams and kicks all flying through the air.

Gollum climbed on top of Harry and went to pick up a rock, to finish him off when he was lifted into the air. Harry rolled away and ran towards his wand, slipping on some wet rock as he saw Gollum rise into the air majestically and be flung across the cavern, screaming about the precious and the Baggins thief. Harry scooped up his wand as Gollum ran in a blind fury, feeling the air and sniffing, forgetting all about the nasty human who had attacked him. Harry noticed Gollum had turned his back to him and fired off a spell as fast as he could.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Gollum went rigid and collapsed backwards, his cries of "Precious!" silenced as Harry's spell connected with him. Harry walked towards him, and gave him an apologetic look as he walked over him and back down the cave systems, half-way down the first tunnel. Bilbo re-appeared.

"What was that? How did you turn invisible?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"I'm not sure." Bilbo replied. "I noticed he'd dropped this ring and I put it on. I saw I'd turned invisible and I thought this was my chance to fight it."

"It could have been hurt though, doing that." Harry tried to reason.

"It could have killed us otherwise!" Bilbo said, his temper rising. "I saved both our lives back there Harry. Now, come on. Let's find Gandalf and the others and get the hell out of here!"

The duo walked for what seemed like hours, neither looking away from in front of them except to sneak glances at the others. Both were exhausted, Bilbo had been bitten in the struggle with Gollum and his arm was tinged with red, Harry had harmed his ankle jumping down the hole after Bilbo in the first place.

"I swear I keep hearing noises behind us." Harry said, looking uneasily at Bilbo.

"Never mind that, there's the way out! Daylight is just ahead!" Bilbo cheered, suddenly they heard voices from just ahead.

"Quickly dwarves, out of this place at once!"

"Gandalf!" Harry and Bilbo mouthed to one another as they sped up, hurrying for the exit. Before they could though, a rock clattered from behind them and suddenly, Gollum was in front of them once again.

"Now Bagginess'. Gives me the precious!"

Harry pulled out his wand again, but Gollum was ready, he leapt forward and clattered into Harry, knocking him over and taking the wand. Pointing it at Harry he mumbled.

"Nasty goblin. Gollums eats you later! Bagginses now. Give me the precious!"

"Ok, just don't hurt him!" Bilbo squeaked, forgetting all about Gandalf and pulling the ring back out of his pocket.

Gollum pointed Harry's wand at Harry and said "You goes first precious. Petrificus Gollum!" Gollum shouted, forgetting the wording of the spell.

The spell rebounded and blasted Gollum away, back down the chamber. Harry's wand fell to the floor again and Harry picked it up, Bilbo slipped the ring back in his pocket and they hurried on ahead, towards the opening. They looked out over the sunny valley, seeing Gandalf and the dwarves running ahead, the sound of Goblins shouting echoing in the distance behind them. Harry and Bilbo began to run towards them, as they saw Gandalf stop and count the dwarves.

"Twelve, thirteen, where are Bilbo and Harry?" Gandalf called.

"They left us. I've always said Mr Baggins was not fit for this and I was right! He's gone home and Harry obviously followed him. We will not be seeing them again."

Harry felt angry at hearing this and saw Bilbo was rushing towards them still, trying to prove that they hadn't abandoned them. Harry ran and caught up to him as Bilbo called "Here we are, we haven't gone."

"Splendid. Shall we go on? The Lonely Mountain waits." Gandalf said, looking ahead with happiness, he noticed Bilbo pat his pocket and Harry look at Bilbo in some form of wonder. He wondered what had happened.

They trudged on for a short while, until they heard a great cry that sounded like wolf howls up ahead.

"Wargs!" Thorin shouted, as the dwarves began to run towards the tall trees ahead, Gandalf urging them to hurry and climb into the trees. The Wargs arrived as they got into the trees.

'Safe!' Harry thought. He then saw the lead Orc move forward on his gigantic Warg. He was at least six feet tall, pure white with scars running across his face and body. One of his hands had been cut off, and replaced with what looked like a metal egg beater.

"Azog." Thorin cried in alarm, Harry shuddered, thinking it sounded too much like Aragog for his liking. The Orc snarled at beckoned for Thorin to approach, ignoring Gandalf's cries to remain in the trees, Thorin jumped down and charged towards Azog, his sword and oaken shield raised, murder in his eyes.

The Orc and Dwarf fought viciously, slicing and snarling and hacking at one another. Within minutes though, the seated Orc had the clear advantage over the smaller, exhausted dwarf and he had his blade at Thorin's neck, preparing to claim his head as a trophy. Suddenly, there was a cry as Bilbo jumped down and attacked, slamming into Azog. Harry saw this with surprise and leapt down himself, ignoring Gandalf too as he rushed to the aid of his new friend. Azog laughed as Bilbo was swatted aside, Harry turned towards him and blasted him with a quick disarming spell that sent him flying from his Warg. The Warg took one look at Harry's wand and turned tail, not anxious to be blasted back as well. Azog fixed Harry with a hateful sneer as a group of what appeared to be giant eagles appeared overhead. Azog turned and fled from the battle as the other Orcs followed him whilst the dwarves were picked up in the talons of the eagles. The last eagle collected Thorin, Bilbo and Harry and they were soon flying through the air, away from the Misty Mountains, growing smaller in the distance and towards Erebor. The Lonely Mountain and the home of Smaug. At last.


End file.
